<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Er könnte etwas größer sein by Menfinske</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356032">Er könnte etwas größer sein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske'>Menfinske</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stiletto Heels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul convinced Richard to wear a pair of really high stiletto heels. Then dashes of when the guys are looking for them and annoyed at the delay.<br/>Schneider is the one to find Richard. And he is really excited for some reason, causing even more of a delay for the day ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Er könnte etwas größer sein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not totally pleased with this title, since in the song it's implied it's about dick and not height and it's supposed to refer to height here. But- It works better than any others I've been able to come up with, so I'll leave it be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve found your costume,” Richard says, holding up the suit that Paul had elected for the video. He walks through the racks containing several used and unused costumes until he finds Paul, sitting down on the floor. “Paul! Why was I the only one looking?! You’re the one who failed to specify what to wear and now I’m the only one paying for it.” </p><p>“Look Reesh,” Paul exclaims, clearly excited about something in his hands. Richard’s eyes focus on it, realizing that he’s holding up a pair of wickedly high-heeled shoes. “I can’t get them on unfortunately though. They’re a little too small for me.” </p><p>“Why would you even want to wear those? I don’t really think you need to for the video,” Richard says, walking closer to Paul who indeed is wearing only one shoe. The other one carelessly tossed to the side in his enthusiasm to the stilettos on. </p><p>“What do you mean why would I want to wear these? Are you crazy? Look at them, they’re so tall. I could finally be tall. I might even be able to look Oli in the eyes instead of risking a neck injury,” Paul laughs. “Do you think I could dress up as Frau Landers next video? Have them order these in my size?” </p><p>“I’m not sure if walking on those is less of a risk for injuring your neck than looking at Oli. You’ll probably break your neck the first step you take. Now come on, let’s head back. Don’t want to piss the others off before the day has even begun.” Richard holds out his hand as an offer to pull Paul onto his feet, but rather than accept it, Paul’s eyes widen and he grins broadly. </p><p>“Your feet are smaller than mine. These probably fit you. You try them on.” Paul puts the shoe in Richard’s hand instead and Richard shakes his head.</p><p>“What? Don’t be silly, I’m not wearing those. Now come on, we need to get filming.” Richard holds out his other hand instead, only for Paul to place the other shoe into that hand. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you? I know we all like to make fun of my height, but you’re really not that much taller than me,” Paul points out. “Come on, put them on. You’ll know what it feels like to be tall. And you can report back to me.” </p><p>“I’m perfectly fine with my height.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you are. And that’s a good thing because I doubt you’d be walking around in those full-time. But wouldn’t you like to know what it’s like to be that tall? I mean- look at them, they’re a good 15 centimetres tall, if not more. You’ll be taller than your boyfriend for once.” Paul wiggles his brow suggestively. </p><p>“I don’t care. I don’t need to be tall. And I’m perfectly fine with Schneider being taller than me. Now come on and let’s get going, please?” </p><p>“No,” Paul says, crossing his arms in front of him and stubbornly shaking his head. “Not until you put on those shoes.” </p><p>“Paul!” </p><p>“Oh come on, Reesh. Just put them on. It’ll be quicker than trying to convince me and we both know it,” Paul’s grin is annoyingly smug. They both know that Paul has a point that he’s a stubborn little fucker who isn’t easy to convince. </p><p>Richard heaves a deep sigh, rolling his eyes at Paul very demonstratively. It has absolutely no effect on Paul other than his smirk changing back into a grin at the promise of Richard giving in and trying the shoes on. Richard then lowers himself onto the floor, pulling his knee up so he can unlace his shoes and take them off. </p><p>Who knows. Maybe Richard is lucky and the shoes will be too small for him too. He still takes both of his own shoes off, since he’ll have to put on a different pair in just a few minutes anyway, before he reaches to take one of the stilettos from Paul, who ‘helpfully’ holds them out. </p><p>Richard’s foot slides in with some difficulty, but the shoe doesn’t actually feel too big or too small. He can wiggle his toes about just fine. No luck for the shoes just plainly being the wrong size then. Paul, clearly realizing it too, happily claps his hands together, quickly reaching for the second shoe and handing it to Richard as well. </p><p>“You’re never this helpful normally, you know that?” Richard points out. It only makes Paul’s grin impossibly bigger, wiggling the shoe as if to draw Richard’s attention to it. With yet another dramatically deep sigh, Richard snatches it from the wiggling hand in front of him and slides his other foot into it. “There. I’m wearing them. Happy now?” </p><p>“Almost. Come on, let’s go let you enjoy the extra height,” Paul says, bouncing up to his feet. He takes his suit for the day and tosses it over his shoulder carelessly before turning and looking at Richard expectantly.  </p><p>“Excuse you? Paul, have you seen how high these are? And how fucking narrow that heel is? I will break my neck.” </p><p>“Of course not, I’ll help you.” Paul holds out his hand to help Richard up. </p><p>“Oh right. Yes. While admittedly breaking my ankles does sound better than breaking my neck, neither exactly sound ideal,” Richard responds. </p><p>“Oh come on, just stand up, you baby,” Paul chuckles, reaching down and grabbing Richard’s wrists. He’s already pulling Richard up before he even has time to try to get his feet flat on the ground (or the shoes anyway, his feet are far from flat with these shoes). It’s hardly promising for Paul’s helpfulness to keep from breaking his neck. </p><p>Richard feels less than stable once he’s risen to his feet. It feels as if the heels could slip out from underneath him at any given moment. He holds onto Paul’s hands firmly, despite his lack of trust in Paul’s helpfulness, in the hopes of not falling when that undoubtedly happens. With his eyes closed as if that would help to keep him perfectly still, Richard takes a few seconds to get used to the feeling of his feet on the ground. His toes lower than his heels, his calves tense. </p><p>“You should wear these more often. Your calves look super muscular like this,” Paul observes. Richard finally dares to open his eyes, though he squeezes Paul’s hand even firmer as he cranes his neck in an attempt to look into the reflective surface of the window. Indeed, his calves do look much more muscular with how tense they are. Richard is convinced he’ll end up with cramp wearing these stilettos for too long. </p><p>“I didn’t even want to wear them now, why should I want to wear them more often?” Richard turns his head back to look at Paul (cautiously, mind you), slightly surprised about how far down he has to glance now. Then again- they are really tall heels. </p><p>Paul gives no argument in favour of wearing them more often, instead pulling a little on Richard’s hands as if to signal him to walk. It has the opposite effect though, Richard firmly keeping his feet in place, afraid to move with Paul’s help already wavering. Paul notices it quickly, at least, and keeps his hand still. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll hold my hands still and you can walk. But you’re the one who pointed out people would be annoyed with us if we’re here for much longer. Nobody likes being in hair and makeup but not being able to get ready beyond that. It’s in our best interest to get back quickly.” In response Richard gives Paul his best attempt at a withering death stare. </p><p>Richard takes a deep breath, then leans some more of his weight back onto Paul’s hands again, very cautiously lifting his right foot and taking a step forward. The heel wobbles underneath him before he manages to stabilize himself. Standing mid-step like this feels even more unbalanced than both feet together had felt, so Richard at least doesn’t have to be persuaded further to step his left foot towards his right one, although he does again feel it wobble before he balances himself.</p><p>“This does not feel secure at all,” Richard complains even as he takes a second step. He just wants to begin this damned day. Filming too often runs late already, they don’t need to be held up by Paul’s stupid idea. </p><p>They have almost walked their way back through the clothing racks when Richard hears both Flake and Schneider’s voices calling their names. Paul’s eyes widen, then, realizing their bandmates are likely already annoyed at the unexpected delay, he quickly dashes off, leaving Richard alone in the damned heels. </p><p>With how unbalanced he already is walking in them, there’s no way in hell he’s going to try running in them. But he’s also not quite sure what to do, since he feels like there’s a very good chance he’ll twist his ankle if he tries to sit back down to take them off. And standing up on one of them to take the other off while standing appears to be an equally terrible idea. </p><p>Richard is glancing at the offending stilettos thoughtfully as he tries to think of what the best way to safely get them off is when he hears someone clear his throat in front of him. Richard looks back up to find Schneider standing there, arms crosses and one eyebrow raised. </p><p>“‘Hurry up, Schneider. We need to be there in time or you’re just going to have to deal with having scruff on film.’ That is what you said this morning when you thought I took too long to get ready. And now everyone but you and Paul are ready,” Schneider comments. </p><p>“It’s Paul’s fault,” Richard grumbles. </p><p>“I’m sure it is. I’m also sure that you were there too. Can’t put all the blame on Paul,” Schneider states, stepping close to Richard. “Come on. The guys probably are still looking, so you can sneak back just like Paul did. Pretend you were in the dressing room.” </p><p>Then he furrows his brows, as if only now realizing something is off. He glances to Richard’s chest, then back up to his eyes, then back to his chest and finally back to his eyes. </p><p>“You- are taller,” he slowly realizes. Richard can’t help but notice a slight dilation taking place in Schneider’s pupils when the realization hits him, his chin tilted upward ever so slightly to look his normally shorter boyfriend in the eyes. </p><p>“Uh. Yes,” Richard mumbles unintelligently, gesturing at the pumps he’s wearing. Not that Schneider appears to even take notice of the gesture, taking a step closer instead while still intently looking into Richard’s eyes. </p><p>Richard, beginning to feel almost dizzy with Schneider’s intense stare and proximity, very cautiously takes a step back. Which only appears to have the unintended effect of Schneider taking another step closer, now even closer to Richard. Their chests are practically touching before Richard once more takes a step back. And another. A repeating process Richard is less than pleased with, seeing how unsteady he feels on the shoes, a feeling not improved by blindly walking backwards.</p><p>“Schneider, we’re in the studio,” Richard reminds him. “What happened to ‘You can sneak back just like Paul did and pretend you were in the dressing room?’. Or you being angry at me for hurrying you this morning and now causing the delay myself?” </p><p>“To hell with the schedule,” Schneider grumbles. Richard, meanwhile, takes a final step before he feels something against his back. A wall, judging by how firm and large it is behind him. Schneider takes another final step as well, putting his hands on the wall next to Richard. </p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Richard can’t help but begin to feel amused, feeling far less unstable pressed between the wall and Schneider. At least now there’s only the risk of twisting an ankle, no longer the risk of falling flat on his face. </p><p>Rather than giving Richard a vocal answer, Schneider leans up to meet Richard’s lips with his own. One of his hands moving from the wall to cradle the back of Richard’s neck. Richard’s grin soften as feels Schneider’s lips against his own, following Schneider’s lead happily. </p><p>It’s a more passionate kiss than Richard would have expected given the situation. Semi-public, Schneider only just having found Richard, no talk or teasing about sex whatsoever prior to the kiss. Just Schneider holding Richard in place against the wall, his lips enthusiastically mashing and moving against Richard’s. Hell, he practically lets out a whine when Richard leans his head slightly back to catch his breath. </p><p>“Maybe we should have stayed in bed longer this morning,” Richard muses in amusement. Not that Schneider had been in the mood for sex then. He rather liked sleeping in and any day such as today, which required an early alarm, was pretty much a guarantee for a moody Schneider until after he’d properly woken up. </p><p>“Not sure that would have been sufficient to prevent this,” Schneider responds. Richard furrows his brows, very much confused about what has Schneider riled up like this. A slight blush appears on his boyfriend’s cheek at Richard’s enquiring look. </p><p>“Tell me, Schny, what’s going on?” Richard urges, very curious to know the answer. Schneider diverts his eyes away from Richard for the first time, glancing down at his feet instead. Oh no, Richard isn’t about to let Schneider get away with this. Richard places his index and middle finger under Schneider’s chin, putting pressure until Schneider is looking up into Richard’s eyes again. </p><p>“You’re sexy this tall,” Schneider mumbles near incomprehensively. Richard arches a brow. </p><p>“You’re this riled up because- I’m wearing heels?” </p><p>Schneider nods, clearly still a little embarrassed. It doesn’t appear to take any of his excitement out of the picture though. His pupils still dilated, his breaths coming in ever so slightly faster and shallower than they usually they do, his eyes darting between looking up into Richard’s own eyes or following the curve of Richard’s lips. Lips that curve into a happy smile as Richard trails his own arms around Schneider’s torso, the index finger of one hand drawing a line across Schneider’s spine, making him shiver a little in response.</p><p>“Then perhaps I should smuggle these shoes into my bag before we go home, mh?” Richard suggests. </p><p>“Oh, you sure will,” Schneider nods enthusiastically. </p><p>“Good. Come on, help me out of these so-” Richard’s plea for Schneider’s help getting these shoes off is cut short by Schneider rising on his toes to kiss Richard again instead. Despite the surprise, Richard can’t help but kiss Schneider back. He loves how enthusiastic his boyfriend is at the moment. Thin, soft lips deepen the kiss, Schneider’s tongue darting along Richard’s lip in a silent question for entry. </p><p>“We can’t,” Richard says, pulling away. “We need to get going.” </p><p>“It’s already delayed anyway. The guys are already going to be annoyed. Might as well make the most of it. Besides,” Schneider adds, shifting his leg between Richard’s and then pressing against his thigh, “We’d need a moment anyway just for my erection to disappear. Can’t go around being filmed like this.” It’s a low growl in Richard’s ear. Near Richard’s ear anyway. Schneider’s chin is tilted up and he’s stretched out against Richard, yet he’s just shy of being able to reach that high. Which clearly riles Schneider up further, his hands tightening on Richard’s neck and ass where they’d remained after the kiss, his hips angling slightly different in search of friction of Richard’s thigh against his straining erection. </p><p>“I’m half surprised you’re not dating Oli by this reaction,” Richard jokes. Schneider gives Richard an unamused look, which only makes Richard’s grin spread further on his face. “Oh, what if I order these shoes in Oli’s size? Are you going to leave me then?” </p><p>“I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work. I’m going to fuck you into this wall, schedule be damned,” Schneider growls, pressing Richard further into the wall. </p><p>“Someone might walk in,” Richard cautions Schneider, since it’s hardly a locked environment and any number of people could come in here looking for them. Schneider doesn’t seem to care in the least, his head lowered to press kisses into Richard’s collarbone. </p><p>And if Richard is entirely honest with himself? He’s not exactly unaffected by this whole situation. Schneider, so excited and aroused, pressed up against him. Kissing him, holding him so demandingly, his erection pressing into Richard’s thigh. It’s arousing even in the face of delay and possibility of getting caught. </p><p>Rather than protest further then, Richard leans his head back, allowing Schneider further access to his neck. Schneider is all too greedy in using it, kissing his way further along Richard’s collarbone before kissing up his neck. Richard can feel Schneider hesitating at Richard’s pulse point and he just knows how much the drummer would love to suck at the skin there. Fortunately, regardless of how unprofessional they are by delaying the day further right now, they are at least still professional enough not to suck a hickey into each other before being in front of the camera all day. </p><p>Rather than sucking on it, then, Schneider places his tongue against it for a moment and Richard whines a little needy noise. Schneider’s hands flex against him in response, clearly enjoying the presented need. He presses a kiss into Richard’s pulse point before he kisses further up, along the line of Richard’s chin, then his jaw, ending just below his ear where he can no longer reach.</p><p>“Is there lube here?” Schneider whispers quietly. </p><p>“Not that I know off,” Richard responds regretfully. It’s not as if they need lubricant in the costume department after all, and unlike some of their bandmates liked to joke, he’s not so sex addicted he randomly carries it around. </p><p>“Mh. A shame,” Schneider acknowledges. “I’ll just have to suck you off then.” </p><p>“You’re the one who needs his erection to go away,” Richard protests. Schneider pulls away for a moment and this time it’s him who looks amused. </p><p>“You’re far from soft anymore yourself,” Schneider points out, his hand cupping Richard’s cock through the fabric of his trousers. “Besides- I have no doubt that I’ll be able to come without help if you let me suck you off. Then we can smuggle these shoes home and have a proper session later.” </p><p>“Damn, this is really getting you going, isn’t it?” Richard chuckles while Schneider already undoes his own zipper and button before lowering himself to his knees. </p><p>He doesn’t immediately undo Richard’s trousers, however. Instead, Schneider hitches Richard’s shirt up, licking a long stripe along his abdomen, across his navel, licking as high up as he can. Then lightly blowing, making Goosebumps raise in his wake. </p><p>Schneider’s eyes meet Richard’s and the arousal is practically rendering Schneider’s normally beautifully blue irises invisible with how far he has to look up now, on his knees with his boyfriend wearing the ridiculously high shoes. He refuses to take his eyes off Richard’s above him even while blindly fumbling to find the button and zipper. It’s a very intense look and Richard can’t help but bite his lip, wanting Schneider to hurry up and free his cock already. </p><p>He moves his hips against Schneider’s hands, despite it making his fumbling harder. Pressing his cock into Schneider’s hands, making him aware of the need. Schneider mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Impatient bastard’ before tearing his eyes off Richard’s, looking what he’s doing with his hands instead. </p><p>“That’s rich, coming from the man who can’t wait until after shooting is over,” Richard huffs in response, though it ends in a sigh of relief when his trousers come undone, allowing his erection more room. Schneider pulls on the fabric to lower it below Richard’s knees, briefs following suit a mere fraction of a moment later. </p><p>Schneider doesn’t give a response. Instead, he very enthusiastically places both hands on Richard’s ass-cheeks, pulling him closer and wrapping his lips around Richard’s cock in one motion. Richard throws his head back, not having expected his cock to be wrapped in Schneider’s soft heat quite that quickly. Schneider’s blunt nails dig into his ass, his tongue is along the underside of Richard’s cock, his cheeks hollowed around him. </p><p>Clearly, the whole situation had excited Schneider even beyond what Richard had already suspected. Richard reaches his hands down to card through Schneider’s hair, though remembers they’re meant to go on set without delay. Well- further delay. They can’t restyle their hair after this. Instead, he curls his hand around the back of Schneider’s neck. </p><p>“You’re so excited to suck me off, aren’t you?” Richard asks, glancing back down to look at Schneider. He’s got his eyes closed, lips looking beautiful around Richard’s cock, a nice pink sheen on his cheeks. He looks so blissful. “All just because I’m bigger than you now?” </p><p>Schneider hums around Richard’s cock, though he’s unsure whether it’s meant to be an affirmative noise to answer the question or a moan from Schneider himself, since one hand also leaves Richard’s ass and reaches for himself, wrapping around his own cock and beginning to pull at himself in the same rhythm as he’s blowing Richard. </p><p>“Jesus, Schny,” Richard praises, his hand trailing from Schneider’s neck to his cheek, dragging his thumb over his lover’s beautiful cheekbones. “I might just take lessons walking in these. This is so worth it. Who knows- maybe I can even find higher shoes.” </p><p>That definitely earns a moan, as more vibrations make their way along Richard’s cock, Schneider’s speed on himself quickening. Oh yeah, apparently his boyfriend is a size queen. Just in a different way than Richard might have expected. Richard’s head falls back against the wall and he has trouble keeping his hands out of Schneider’s hair. He wants to guide him, wants to chase his own high. Curse the timing of this all. </p><p>Then again- it’s not as if Schneider isn’t giving it his all very enthusiastically. Sucking, licking and deepthroating Richard’s cock, humming around him. His short nails digging into Richard’s ass in an attempt to suck him down further, harder. </p><p>“Fuck, Schny,” Richard moans, one hand tightly wrapped into a fist in order not to thread in in Schneider’s hair, keep him in place for a moment longer, have his marvellous throat around his head for a moment longer. “Keep- mh- keep me in longer, please?” </p><p>Schneider appears happy to oblige, his nose burrowing itself against Richard’s skin as he keeps him tightly in his mouth all the way to the base. Richard moans loudly, concentrating on keeping his knees locked while they begin to weaken. His breath comes in rushed and shallow. Just- just a little more. He just.. needs.. a little.. more. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Oh fuck,” Richard moans, his hand on Schneider’s neck putting the lightest bit of pleasure, taking him just that fraction of a centimetre deeper. Richard moans another loud moan before he feels his cock twitching as the overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling spreads from his gut to the rest of his body. His stomach, his thighs, his calves, his arms. Everything goes lax with pleasure and Richard barely registers Schneider’s hands on his hips, keeping him upright to prevent him from falling while bliss flows through his body. </p><p>“Are you stable again?” Schneider asks after a moment which Richard uses to recover. Richard locks his knees, then nods that Schneider can let go of him. Then, after another moment:</p><p>“Let me help you finish too.” </p><p>“I already did,” Schneider grins. “You have no idea how sexy you looked. I’m surprised I didn’t come from just looking at you, damn.” </p><p>“What? You didn’t already come?” Richard asks in disbelief, but sure enough, the stain on the floor between Richard’s feet proves different. Richard even notes with some amusement a slight stain on the platform part of his right shoe. “Wow. How have we been together for so long and I did not know about this particular kink of yours,” Richard laughs, pulling his boyfriend up to his feet and very expressly leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Perhaps Paul would be proven right and Richard would want to wear these kinds of shoes more often after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>